Winter's Whisper: Dreams and Premonitions
by Fluff Inc
Summary: What do you think will happen when the whole gang of CCS decides to match make the loving and kind Tomoyo to the powerful Eriol? XD. Go figure. R & R please.


OKAY! THAT'S IT! I'M MAKING ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC AFTER TWO YEARS OF MOPING AROUND AND 2 MONTHS MAKING ONE SHOTS, SINCE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH…. (And well… I'm bored.)

* * *

**Dedication:** This multi-chaptered fic is dedicated to **Jess** whom I always freak out, to **Lor** whom I always talk to, and to **Bel**, for always making me laugh… even though she isn't kidding. O.o!

* * *

**Winter's Whispers: Dreams and Premonitions**

**© Of eina**

**Story Summary:** What do you think will happen when the whole gang of CCS decides to match make the loving and kind Tomoyo to the powerful Eriol? XD. Go figure.

**Story Settings:** Erm… Eriol is still Clow's reincarnation so Yue, Kero and the others are still here. Oh! And a new character shall be introduced in the latter part. This will be set **5 years after** Eriol's magical intervention. Oh yeah, and why 5 years? Cause 10 years is sooo over-used. XD

**Story Length:** Beats me. But this will be a multi-chaptered fic. Thus explaining why the chapter of this title is called: Prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm bored." Spinel sighed as he played with his tail. "And this rain is adding up to my boredom."

"Tsk. Stop whining, Suppi." Nakuru said. "If you're bored, you could always go play in the rain." She suggested.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." Spinel once more sighed and decided to roll around the couch. "Where has Eriol gone to?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, a date." Nakuru laughed.

"You should stop matchmaking… wait… you should stop _trying_ to match make him." Spinel corrected himself.

"I'm not." Nakuru beamed innocently. "Tsk. You know… I think he like Tomoyo-chan."

**THUG!**

(I'm starting to like thug XD)

"WHAT?" Spinel cried, as he tried to get up after falling down from the couch. "Puh-lease. You always have weird vibes."

"Well… hello! Remember that time in the elevator?" Nakuru asked.

"Huh?" Spinel blinked.

"Well… you know… that day when we discovered how to watch happenings on earth by using water…" Nakuru tried to remind him. "That day when Eriol trapped Li and Sakura in that elevator."

"Oh…. THAT!" Spinel said, finally remembering what Nakuru is talking about.

"You know, come to think of it, I think he also has some match making skills in his genes. Do you think Clow Reed was a matchmaker?" Nakuru said… drifting off from the original topic of their conversation.

"Eh?" Spinel stared at her.

"Never mind." Nakuru giggled. "Well… weren't you wondering why he didn't lock Tomoyo with them? She was with him all the time!"

"Your point, please." Spinel said, in a rather bored voice.

"WAH! You're hopeless!" Nakuru glared at him.

"Nah. I'm not. You are." Spinel grinned a rather menacing grin. "Haven't you been inside Eriol's room?"

"Well… I'm not like you who –accidentally- flies inside Eriol's room –unconsciously-." Nakuru shot him a darted look.

"That's not my point, dorkus." Spinel said. "And don't tell Eriol about my accidental flights to his room." He added quickly.

"Sure, sure." Nakuru said happily, finally stopping feather dusting some of the books in the shelves.

"But what is your point?" She asked.

"Well… there's a picture of Tomoyo in his room." Spinel said.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!" Nakuru squealed, jumping up and down. "Oh this is to good to be true!"

"But it is true." Spinel smiled.

"You aren't pulling my leg, are you?" Nakuru glared at him.

"Do you see my hand near your leg? Besides, I don't want to dirty my hands by touching you." He said sarcastically.

**THUG!**

"Hey!" Spinel said, evading the encyclopedia Nakuru was about to whack him with. "Is there really any point for whacking me with that?"

"Yeah. There was. But it will –disappear- if you tell me where that picture of Tomoyo." Nakuru tried to persuade Spinel with her sweet talk.

"Haha, am not telling." Spinel said proudly.

"I'll tell Eriol about your accidental flights in his room." It's now time to use the most powerful weapon of all times—blackmail.

"Tell him that, and I'll tell him about your magical escapade without his permission 5 years ago." Spinel shot her a darted look. "I guess we're equal, huh."

"Grr…" Nakuru hissed.

"Haha." Spinel laughed triumphantly…

**THUG!**

This time Nakuru didn't miss. "Tell me, or I'll hit you again." Tsk. Threats. They're just to good to be true.

"Okay, okay." Spinel sighed, defeated. Of course he didn't want to tell, but he can't possibly imaging what would happen to his poor little scull if Nakuru keeps on whacking him. Oh, and there's worst things than that. You see, Eriol's England house is full of harbound books, well, almost all of them are hard bound, and they are withing Nakuru's whacking reach. "Its under Eriol's bed. It's hidden in a blue box. Actually… its hidden in the only box, there."

"Thanks, Suppi!" Nakuru said happily. "I'm going to be in my room, plotting on invading Eriol's room."

"Why don't you just go now?" Spinel, bewildered, asked her.

"Well… I'm doing my chores, aren't I?" Nakuru explained, "I'll just have to do it later."

Meanwhile…

* * *

SNEEZE!

"Are you alright Tomoyo?" Sakura looked worriedly at her. "Are you getting a cold or something?"

"Nah. I don't know. Probably its just the dust." Tomoyo laughed.

"Maybe, someone's thinking of you." Li said.

"Yeah. My mother, probably." Tomoyo once again laughed.

Okay, back to England now, kiddies.

* * *

"What did you want to discuss with me, Ms. Zettai (yeah. Past fics. Decided to merge them. But I'm not deleting the other one.)?" Eriol asked, impatiently.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty impatient boy?" She smiled.

"I happen to be busy, Ms. Zettai." Eriol sighed.

"I see. Off to business then, shall we?" She asked.

"What do you need?" Eriol asked her.

"The Clow Cards." She said point-blank.

* * *

Short? Well, duh. Prologue's are short. Wait… maybe not. But I want it to be short. (Sticks out tongue)

Review me if you want this to be prolonged. XD

Just click the button located below. And remember to sign in with you pen name, cause I happen to email my reviewers. Or just type in your e-mail. That would be fine to. O.o;;


End file.
